Deja Vu
by cleotheo
Summary: After catching Draco and Hermione in a compromising position at school the last thing Snape expects is for a similar thing to happen twenty years later with the couple's son, Scorpius. Fun, One Shot.


**A/N - Just a fun little one shot. The first part takes place in sixth year, and there is no war and Voldemort isn't an issue. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape strode along the deserted dungeon corridors as he made his way to the Slytherin common room. It was a lovely spring Saturday afternoon, and since it was a Hogsmeade weekend almost all of the third years and over were down in the nearby village. Even the first and second years were out in the grounds of the castle, making this the ideal time for Snape to make sure everything was above board down in the dungeons.<p>

Arriving at the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons, he gave the password and swept into the common room. Taking in the messy sight of the common room, he tutted and shook his head. Snape was a very neat person and he was unimpressed with the mess his Slytherins had the common room in. Whipping his wand out, he neatened things up a bit before heading off to check the state of the dormitories.

The dormitories were in an even worse mess than the common room and Snape decided he would have to gather his students and give them a lecture on neatness. No wonder so many of them were late to class or claimed to have lost their homework, they lived in such a state that it was only natural they would be disorganised.

By the time Snape reached the sixth year boys room, he was almost ready to turn around. However he had slightly higher hopes of finding the room clean since one of the occupants was his godson, Draco Malfoy and Snape knew that Draco liked things neat and organised. Snape's hopes of a neater room were dashed before he even entered the room when he pulled a tie from around the doorknob. Muttering to himself about the student's inability to keep their clothes in their room, he opened the door and froze at the sight that greeted him.

On the bed directly opposite the door was a naked Draco, and an equally naked Hermione Granger. Snape was fully aware of the pair's relationship, but he hadn't expected to walk in on them getting up to no good. The pair were kissing and groping one another, totally oblivious to their Potions Professor's presence in the doorway. Quickly averting his eyes, Snape cleared his throat and the high pitched squeak emitted by Hermione and the cursing from Draco told him that the two sixth years were aware of his presence.

Snape gave them a few seconds to cover themselves before he turned to look at the pair. Hermione now had the sheets wrapped tightly around herself, while Draco had draped another part of the emerald sheet over his lower half. Both of them were bright red, and Hermione wouldn't even look up to meet Snape's eye.

"I was going to ask what you were up to, but that is fairly obvious." Snape said. "The only question is, what were you thinking? Did it never occur to the pair of you that you could get caught?"

"Everyone's at Hogsmeade." Draco shrugged. "Besides, I'd hung my tie on the door so the others knew not to enter."

"I'm not even going to ask if that's a thing you all do." Snape muttered. "You know the rules Draco, no girls in your room. I really should tell Professor Dumbledore about this. Although if I do, he might give serious consideration to if the pair of you are head student material. I'm fairly certain he wouldn't approve of his future head students being caught in bed together."

"Why not. Its common knowledge that nearly all head students end up in bed together at least once." Draco retorted. "That's what happens when only two people share a set of dorms."

"Yes well, you two don't share a dorm just yet." Snape tutted. "Sneaking a girl down into the dungeons, is not the behaviour of a future Head Boy. And sneaking down into the dungeons with a boy is not the behaviour of a future Head Girl."

"Sorry." Hermione said quietly. "You're not going to tell Professor Dumbledore, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Snape replied. "What I'm going to do is go outside while you two get dressed. The pair of you will then head outside and if I ever catch Miss Granger in the dungeons again, there'll be trouble."

"Don't worry you won't." Draco replied.

"I won't what?" Snape asked.

"Catch her." Draco smirked. "Next time we'll be more careful."

Snape shook his head at Draco and left the room before the two students saw the smile that appeared on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Draco's cheek. Even being caught in bed with his girlfriend didn't embarrass him enough to curb his naturally cheeky ways.

After nearly five minutes, a fully clothed Draco and Hermione emerged from the boys dorms. Snape escorted the pair out of the dungeons, before sending them on their way with another warning that there would be trouble if he caught them again. Watching the pair leave the dungeons together, Snape headed back to his office. He didn't for one minute think that his catching them would deter Draco, so maybe he needed to have a word with Lucius. Maybe Lucius could talk to Draco and make him realise that if he was caught again and Dumbledore knew what was going on, he wouldn't get the position of Head Boy the following year.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study, doing some paperwork, when his wife poked her head around the door to say she was home. Narcissa had been out shopping, and Lucius merely nodded in response as he carried on working. A few minutes later he was disturbed again when he received a floo call from Severus. After briefly speaking to his friend and telling him to come over, Lucius put his paperwork to one side and poured a couple of glasses of firewhisky for himself and Severus.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Lucius asked, handing his friend a drink when he emerged from the fire.

"I want to talk about Draco." Snape replied as he sat down on a chair, while Lucius settled back behind his desk.

"He's not in more trouble, is he?" Lucius asked with a groan.

"Not exactly." Snape said. "This afternoon I was down in the dungeons, and caught him in bed with Hermione."

"That boy is incorrigible." Lucius chuckled. "Although I have to admit it takes some nerve to sneak a Gryffindor down into the dungeons."

"It's not as if anyone is going to oppose him though, is it." Snape responded. "Draco is top dog down in Slytherin, and things aren't exactly the same as they once were. In our days you would never catch a Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating."

"True." Lucius nodded. There was also the fact that not so long ago, Lucius wouldn't have approved of Draco dating a muggleborn witch. "So, what's the problem? I know he shouldn't have a girl in his room, but we've all done it."

"Speak for yourself." Snape muttered. Lucius may have had a fair bit of action in his teenage years, but Snape hadn't been as lucky. His school days had unfortunately been romance free. "The problem is Dumbledore. If he finds out what they were doing, you can bet he won't allow Draco to be Head Boy next year."

Lucius frowned as he realised his friend was right. Dumbledore wasn't particularly keen on Slytherins, and Draco especially seemed to rub the old man up the wrong way. Lucius knew that the way things stood at the minute that Dumbledore couldn't refuse to let Draco be Head Boy without a valid reason, his grades were second only to Hermione and apart from a few minor incidents he'd never been in any serious trouble. However, sneaking girls into his dorm room was exactly the sort of actions that would lose him the chance to become Head Boy.

"I'll speak to him as soon as possible." Lucius promised his friend.

"I appreciate it." Snape said as he stood up. "I just don't want Draco losing a position that should be his, because he can't control his hormones."

"Do you have to be getting back?" Lucius asked his friend. "Narcissa's just come back from shopping, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined us for dinner."

"I'm sure I can stay for dinner." Snape said. Since it was a weekend he didn't actually have to be back at school for dinner, he just usually ate at school since his social life was pretty nondescript.

"Let's have another drink then." Lucius suggested. "If Narcissa isn't down by the time we've finished, I'll go and see what's keeping her."

"I'll get the drinks since I'm already on my feet." Snape said, picking up the two glasses that were on Lucius's desk.

Snape headed over to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room. He'd just finished pouring two firewhisky's when he heard the door to Lucius's study open and Narcissa entered the room.

"Hello sexy, I've got a treat for you." Narcissa announced as she entered the room.

Snape's eyes widened at Narcissa's words and he whirled round in time to see his friend's wife sauntering into the room. Narcissa was wearing a revealing black underwear set, complete with stockings, a garter belt and a pair of high black heels. Snape gaped at the sight of a scantily clad Narcissa, and the two full whiskey glasses he was holding in his hand slipped from his grasp with the shock of seeing her in such a state of undress.

At the sound of the glass breaking, Narcissa whirled round and Snape's eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of Narcissa from the front. Her breasts were barely contained in the sheer black bra she was wearing, and he couldn't help his eyes roving over her impressive body. In Snape's opinion, Lucius was one very lucky man.

"Severus." Narcissa blushed slightly at the sight of their old friend. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just popped over to discuss Draco." Snape answered, averting his eyes from Narcissa's cleavage.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Narcissa questioned anxiously, her state of undress forgotten as she worried about her son.

"He's completely fine." Snape reassured Narcissa, although he was still avoiding looking at her since she hadn't covered up in the slightest.

"Severus was just explaining how he caught Draco in bed with Hermione this afternoon." Lucius told his wife as he absentmindedly pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess Severus had made by dropping the glasses.

"That boy is terrible." Narcissa tutted, although her amusement was evident in her voice.

"Severus is also going to stay for dinner." Lucius said. "He can tell us the entire story while we eat."

"I suppose I better go and put some clothes on." Narcissa chuckled.

"Don't bother on our account." Lucius remarked with a wicked smirk. "You look very enticing as you are. Don't you agree Severus?"

"I can't say I've noticed." Snape murmured, ensuring he didn't look up and get another eyeful of Narcissa.

"There's no need to be shy, Severus." Narcissa chuckled. "I'm sure you got an eyeful since I waltzed right in here without checking Lucius was alone."

As Snape struggled to form an answer, Lucius and Narcissa chuckled at their embarrassed friend. Snape couldn't believe that twice in one day he'd gotten himself caught up in the sexual escapades of the Malfoy family. Walking in on Draco and Hermione was bad enough, but now with Narcissa and Lucius, he was beginning to wonder if he was cursed. One thing was for sure, he would be a lot more wary of visiting Lucius in his study again and luckily Draco only had another year and a bit to go at school, so chances of him walking in on him and Hermione again were hopefully very remote.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

**Twenty years later.**

As Snape walked down the deserted dungeon corridors, he contemplated if it was time for him to retire. The kids these days seemed to be so much more hard work and Snape just wasn't getting the same joy from teaching as he used to. Maybe at the end of the year he would think of handing in his retirement, there was only a few months to go until the end of the year after all.

"Professor Snape."

Snape turned round and the sound of his name being called, and had to hide a groan as he spotted a first year heading his way. The current batch of first years were always complaining about something or other, and Snape was getting sick and tired of it.

"What is it?" He barked, causing the first year to jump back in shock.

"There's strange noises coming from the sixth year boys' bedroom." The first year explained hesitantly.

"What sort of noises?" Snape sighed. Just last week Peeves had gotten into the dungeons and trashed the common room and a few of the bedrooms and he was hoping he hadn't returned to finish the job.

"Moaning and stuff." The boy answered.

"I'll sort it." Snape said, before he turned around and stalked off to the Slytherin dungeons.

Charging through the common room, he headed up to the boys dorms. As soon as he spotted the tie hanging around the doorknob, he knew exactly what he would find on the other side of the door. Snatching the tie up, he braced himself before opening the door and striding into the room.

The second he entered the room Snape was hit by a strong sense of déjà vu. Settled on the bed opposite the door, completely naked was a platinum blond sixth year with his equally naked, Gryffindor girlfriend. Only this time it wasn't Draco and Hermione on the bed, it was their son Scorpius with his girlfriend, Lily Potter. Clearing his throat, Snape chuckled to himself as the pair leapt apart and covered themselves the way Scorpius's parents had done twenty years earlier.

"And what is going on here?" Snape questioned. "I don't remember Miss Potter being a sixth year Slytherin boy."

"We're just having a bit of fun." Scorpius told his head of house. "Everyone's supposed to be in Hogsmeade."

"The first years aren't and it appears you were making a bit too much noise for them." Snape retorted. "I had one of them come to me complaining about the moaning coming from this room."

"That is mortifying." Lily gasped.

"You are quite loud." Scorpius told his girlfriend.

"That's not helping, Scorp." Lily tutted, slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"If the pair of you are quite finished, I suggest you get dressed and we can discuss what happens next." Snape interrupted the pair, not wanting their bickering to turn into something more as it so often did with Scorpius's parents.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Scorpius frowned. "You're not going to tell Professor McGonagall, are you?"

"She is the headmistress, she has a right to know what her students are getting up to." Snape replied.

"But she might stop me being Head Boy next year." Scorpius argued. "You know the old witch hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Scorpius." Snape tutted. "You just frustrate her. You have such potential, yet you coast through school without really trying."

"Yet I'm still top of the class." Scorpius smirked.

"Only just. My grades are right behind yours, and by the end of the year I intend to be top student." Lily said. Truthfully she knew she couldn't quite achieve grades as good as her boyfriend, but the thought that she might overtake him would motivate Scorpius enough to work really hard for the rest of the year.

"Come on, get dressed and we can go and see Professor McGonagall." Snape said.

"Please don't." Scorpius begged. "I promise this won't happen again."

"It better not." Snape warned. "I'll let you off just this once, but if it happens again I'll have to go to the headmistress."

"Thank you." Scorpius smiled at the older wizard.

"I still expect you both to get dressed now." Snape said. "I'll be outside and you've got five minutes."

Snape left the teenagers to get dressed, shaking his head as he thought about how alike Scorpius and Draco were. He'd always thought Scorpius was just a miniature version of his father, but now he'd just proven how like Draco he truly was. Snape knew that Draco would get a kick out of what had just happened, and once he'd ensured Lily was safely out of the dungeons he would go and pay his godson a visit.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Draco was sitting in his study finishing the last of his paperwork when Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked.

"I'd love one, thanks." Draco smiled at his wife.

Hermione had barely left the room when the fire behind him prickled to life with a floo call. Turning round he found his godfather's head floating in the flames. Telling Severus to come through, Draco put his paperwork to one side. Seconds later Snape emerged from the flames and entered his godson's study.

"Hermione's just gone to make some tea. We can summon you a cup if you're staying." Draco told his godfather.

"That would be lovely." Snape said as he slid into a chair.

"I hope you haven't come to tell us Scorpius is in trouble." Draco remarked. "I swear that boy can cause more trouble than enough. Thank Merlin his sister hasn't inherited his troublemaking skills."

"I'm not really sure where Lyra gets her good behaviour from." Snape smiled. "Scorpius however, is just like you."

"I was never that much of a handful." Draco argued.

"Oh, I don't know. Judging from this afternoon's' events I would say Scorpius is exactly like you." Snape smirked.

"What happened this afternoon?" Draco questioned.

"I had a first year complaining about strange noises in the boys' dorms, and when I went to investigate I found Scorpius in bed with Lily." Snape explained. "It was like I was taken back twenty years and it was you and Hermione I was catching."

"The little sneak." Draco chuckled. "I told him never to be caught if he smuggled a girl into his room."

"It would have been fine if they weren't so loud." Snape remarked.

"We Malfoy men know how to make the ladies scream." Draco grinned, reminding Snape of Lucius. While Scorpius may have been a mini Draco, Draco was just a smaller version of Lucius.

Thinking of Lucius brought back Snape's memories of the event that followed catching Draco and Hermione. Remembering how Narcissa had just waltzed into her husband's study in just her underwear, Snape eyed the closed door warily. Maybe he should leave before Hermione had a chance to do the same thing.

Unfortunately before Snape had a chance to leave the door to the study opened and Hermione strode into the room, carrying a silver tray which held a pot of tea and two cups. Unlike Narcissa she wasn't wearing her underwear, but she was wearing a very short, revealing maid's outfit. The neckline of the dress was ridiculously low and Snape suspected that if she bent over she would come spilling out of her dress. As for the skirt, it barely covered her backside and again if she bent over, Snape suspected you would get a good view of her behind.

Hermione had reached the desk before she spotted Severus and let out a surprised squeal. Luckily she spotted him before she bent over to place the tray she was carrying on Draco's desk. No doubt bending over would have revealed even more of her to her former Professor's eyes.

"Severus, what a surprise." Hermione said, wondering how she could put the tray down with exposing herself.

"I think it's us that got the surprise." Draco chuckled, taking the tray off his wife and placing it on his desk. "That's quite an outfit, sweetheart."

"I didn't know we had company." Hermione hissed, making sure she remained facing Severus. While her top may have been very low cut it at least covered her breasts, but the skirt at the back revealed part of her backside without even having to bend down.

"I really should know better than to visit you Malfoy men in your study." Severus muttered. "I can't believe the exact same thing had happened again. Talk about déjà vu."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well first I catch Scorpius in the boys' dorms with Lily, just like I caught you two." Snape answered. "After catching you two I went to see Lucius, and while I was in his study Narcissa came waltzing into the room in just her underwear."

"And now Hermione's arrived in her sexy outfit." Draco laughed. "You really do have no luck, Severus."

"Maybe not, but I know one thing, it won't be happening again." Snape replied. "Luckily I'll be retired before Scorpius's children are at school so there's no chance I'll catch them at school and then encounter Scorpius's wife in her undergarments when I'm telling him what happened."

Draco laughed at his godfather's situation. What were the chances that the same thing would happen to him twenty years apart? That had to be the oddest thing Draco had ever heard of. It must have been a massive case of déjà vu, first when he walked in on Scorpius but then when Hermione entered the study in her sexy maids outfit. One thing was for sure, Snape would think twice before paying a visit to any member of the Malfoy family if they were in their study. You just never knew what was going to happen.

**The End.**


End file.
